Freeza (Universe 3)
Freeza from Universe 3. He played a role at the currents Special Chapters 20 - Visions of the Future and 21 - The Saiyans' Rebellion. Here he played a role much like in Baddack - The Father of Gokū, where Freeza planned to eradicate the Saiyans due to the possibility of them rebelling against him in the future. Biography Background In most universes he was successful in his plan and killed almost all the Saiyans leaving only 7 Saiyans (if you count Tarble) alive (or 8 if you count Turles). However, the events that transpired were changed when in Universe 3 exclusively (in DBM canon) a lone Saiyan warrior with foresight, Baddack, plotted a coup d'état and ignited the Saiyan Rebellion that Freeza had always feared. This left Freeza's forces completely in the dark until they finally neared Planet Vegeta on the fated day of destruction. King Baddack's forces were already mobilizing and annihilated most of Freeza's present forces, and the Saiyan-Oozaru army took the advantage brought on by Hanasia lowering the ship's defenses. The Oozarus surrounded Freeza's spaceship and Freeza was injured and defeated before he could transform into his higher forms, unaware of the previous sabotage, by a combined onslaught of mouth-fired energy beams. This would ultimately end Freeza's reign, allowing the Saiyans to begin the conquest of his empire. Freeza's defeat could have been prevented if not for the actions, or lack thereof, of his brother, Coola. Multiverse Tournament During his battle against Prince Vegeta of Universe 13, Dr. Raichi summoned Ghost Warriors: Freeza, his brother, and their father to combat the Saiyan, due to Vegeta making a comment about beating his universe's Freeza. The three attack Vegeta, but he evades them and easily defeats Cold. In response Coola takes on his Fifth Form, and Freeza powers up to Full Power, and then takes on a Fifth Form of his own. He and Coola attack Vegeta with a Death Cannon/Death Flash combo, but Vegeta counters with his Final Garlic Cannon and obliterates them. Techniques *'Supernova': In one of Baddack's visions of Freeza destroying Planet Vegeta, he sees Freeza prepare this technique. *'Death Beam': Used to kill a cowardly soldier by blowing off his head. *'Death Cannon': A powerful energy wave, used in combination with Coola's Death Flash against Vegeta. **'Combined Death Cannon/Flash': A combo of Freeza's Death Cannon and Coola's Death Flash, used against Vegeta. Forms and Transformations First Form Freeza utilised this form during his attempted attack on the Saiyans, he quickly began transforming upon seeing them as Great Apes. Second Form Freeza attempted to utilise this form against the rebelling Saiyans, but their attacks hit him midway through his transformation and he was thought dead. True Form Freeza used his true form when summoned by Raichi as a Ghost Warrior at the Multiverse tournament. 50% Power After seeing King Cold easily taken down by Vegeta, Freeza began powering up, temporarily taking on his 50% Power state. 100% Full Power After seeing King Cold easily taken down by Vegeta, Freeza began powering up, temporarily taking on his 100% Full Power state and then transforming into his next form. Fifth Form While never shown, Freeza is capable of using the regular fifth form. In his battle against Vegeta, he straight away uses his Full Power, so his regular fifth form is never shown. Full Power Freeza takes on a Full Power Fifth Form after seeing King Cold taken down by Vegeta. He and Coola then attacked the Saiyan Prince. Gallery Frieza3_II.png|Freeza in his first form. FriezaAndZarbonDying3.png|The defeat of Freeza and death of Zarbon. Fifth_Form_Frieza_(Universe_3)_full.png|Freeza in his fifth form at full power Category:Universe 3 Category:Frost Demon Category:Dead Category:Participant Category:Male Category:Asexual Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Princes Category:Galactic Freeza Army